Plants (PvZ2)
A total of 30 plants return from the first game, seven of which are now premium plants that must first be bought from the in-game store with real money before they can be used. The majority of losses from the first game are due to environmental differences between the levels of the two games. For example, there are no pool levels yet in Plants vs. Zombies 2: it's About Time, so no aquatic plants are present. Additionally, eighteen new plants were added, two of which are premium plants, bringing the grand total up to 48. However, there are four plants exclusive to China in the Kung-Fu World and a new plant, so including them brings the total to 53. In the months following the game's release, PopCap intends to add more worlds to the game via updates, and these worlds will bring with them more plants. The following list is therefore open to expansion. Additionally, a few of the plants not returning from the first game instead appear in cameo roles. List of plants Recharge time: *Fast - 7.5 seconds *Mediocre - 15 seconds *Sluggish - 30 seconds *Slow - 50 seconds *Very Slow - 1 minute 7.5 seconds Regular plants Zen Garden Chinese plants (Chinese version only) Premium plants Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a plant that resembles the Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Lily Pad - The moat in front of the castle in Dark Ages has some Lily Pads floating in it. *Chomper - Chomper is mentioned in the Dark Ages - Night 20 dialogue. Trivia *The plants (except some like Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Pea-nut) now take four bites before being eaten. *More plants start with the letter "S" than any other letter, with eleven. **Four of these plants are introduced in Pirate Seas. *Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, Spikerock are no longer upgrade plants. Instead, they can now be planted like normal plants. *Excluding the Chomper, all plants from the Day area of Plants vs. Zombies reappear in this game. **Crazy Dave mentioned it after defeating the Zombot Dark Dragon in Dark Ages. *The player can only use premium plants for free in the following levels: **Piñata Party; **In Far Future - Day 20, Starfruits are the endangered plants; **In Dark Ages - Night 4, Hypno-shrooms are available via conveyor belt; **In Dark Ages - Night 8, Hypno-shrooms are given to the player as one of the Locked and Loaded plants; **In Dark Ages - Night 13 and Night 20, Pea-nuts are available via conveyor-belt; **In Dark Ages - Night 18, Pea-nuts are given to the player. *Power Lily is the only plant that has a very slow recharge. *Pea-nut and Power Lily are the only premium plants which do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *Mushrooms no longer sleep in day, they wake up instead. *In the Chinese version, there are no such thing as Premium Plants. Instead, they are free, except for the Cherry Bomb. **Snow Pea and Torchwood debut in Ancient Egypt. **Power Lily debuts in Pirate Seas. **Squash, Jalapeno and Imitater debut in Wild West. **Starfruit debuts in Far Future. *E.M.Peach is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that has the first letter E. *Tile Turnip is the most expensive plant in those plants. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants